


A World Alone

by AspenRoman



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenRoman/pseuds/AspenRoman
Summary: there's something about the new kid, azula, that intrigues ty lee. it's not even the tattoos or the cold persona she puts on, it's her aura that draws ty lee to her. no matter the rumors surrounding her or what everyone thinks, ty lee is determined to get to know her.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 146
Kudos: 426





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty girls will be ty lee's downfall, and she knows it but she can't help her immediate attraction to azula.

chapter one

* * *

Ty Lee has always been a fan of first days, there's a palpable amount of excitement that fills the school and she loves it. While the unanimous hype doesn't last long, it's enough to make her ready for the school year. On the first day of her senior year, she pulls up in the sedan she shares with two of her sisters (the other four went to another school). Caldera High is a fairly small school with only four hundred students and since it's the only public high school in Republic City, there's not a lot of new people. Besides, Ty Lee makes it a point to know everyone's name by the end of the year, and she's fairly certain she knows everyone. That is, until the new kid shows up in the most dramatic fashion possible.

As Ty Lee exits her car, she hears the roar of an engine and turns to see a cherry red sports car turn into the parking lot. The windows are tinted and she doesn't know who's inside but she can't help but stare as the car parks and the driver's side door opens.

"Is that an Audi?" One of her sisters gasps.

Ty Lee just mutely nods at a loss for words for the first time in a long time. The first thing she sees are long legs as the driver of the car steps out. Her legs are covered in black skinny jeans and there's a bright red crop top over her chest. Ty Lee watches as the stranger pushes her hair back as she shuts her door and Ty Lee is surprised she doesn't start drooling. Her face is teardrop shaped with high cheekbones and a smirk lies on her cherry red lips. Ty Lee thinks she might just be in love. However, the thing that draws Ty Lee's attention the most, besides her gorgeous face, is the intricate tattoos that wrap around the entirety of her left arm. With the girl in a crop top, Ty Lee can see that the tattoos go up to the top of her shoulder and all the way down to her wrist. Her entire arm is covered with the black and grey artwork and there are traces of red ink intertwined at certain points. She's too far away to make out the fine details.

As the stranger walks into the school building, Ty Lee notices the tattoos cover the back of her neck too, all thanks to the stranger's dark hair that has been placed in a bun. 

"How in the world are they letting her do that?" Suki, one of her best friends appears out of nowhere and says.

"You know Principal Iroh, he doesn't care," her other friend, Katara, says.

Sokka nods, "Plus, she's smokin."

Katara elbows him and he throws his hands up, "I'm just saying what we were all thinking."

Ty Lee giggles and Sokka smiles, clearly satisfied, as the gang all head aside before they go their separate ways. Suki stays with Ty Lee and they talk as they walk down the halls. As they pass Principal Iroh's open office door, Suki puts a finger to her mouth and pulls them to the side so they can listen in on the conversation.

"You'll like it here, Azula, I promise. I've bent as many rules for you as I can, but it's only a year," Principal Iroh tells the stranger, Azula.

"I don't get why I couldn't just follow in Zuzu's footsteps and help out with the tea shop," Azula grumbles.

"You're not eighteen yet. At least I'm not forcing you to go to university," Iroh laughs.

Azula sighs, "I know."

"How is your arm? Have there been problems?" Iroh sounds concerned and Suki and Ty Lee exchange glances.

"I'm not talking about that here or at all. I have class to attend anyways," the two girls hear the shuffling of books and quickly start walking away.

The two don't dare talk until they enter their first class, history, and sit down. Suki scoots their desks closer together and leans in to talk to Ty Lee. 

"Well, it seems like they know each other," Suki says, "maybe he's her dad?"

"Iroh doesn't have kids, remember? He spoke about it when he was introducing himself," Ty Lee tells her, "maybe Azula's parents give a lot of money?"

"Why on Earth would my parents donate money to this dump?" A new voice says.

Suki and Ty Lee freeze, both making eye contact with each other before they turn toward the new voice. Only a foot away stands Azula, who looms over them with her arms crossed over her chest. Her lips are curved in a scowl and she tilts her head at them as she waits for an answer. _Oh my God, she's even prettier in person,_ Ty Lee thinks. Her thin eyebrows are pressed together in annoyance and after the duo don't offer an answer, she huffs and moves past them to get a seat in the corner. 

"Well, that could've gone better," Suki mumbles.

"Oh my God, she heard us talking about her," Ty Lee thumps her head against the desk, "it's literally the first time she's ever talked to us too. We're so dumb."

"Chill Ty Lee, I'm sure she'll understand, we'll tell her it was a misunderstanding," Suki reassures her.

Ty Lee mumbles something into the desk and Suki coughs before Ty Lee reluctantly lifts her head up a little.

"What did you say?" Suki asks.

"I said, I can't talk to pretty girls so you have to be the one to talk," Ty Lee tells her.

Suki laughs, "Okay, fine. We'll talk to her at lunch."

Ty Lee nods just as the bell rings and their teacher enters the room to begin class. _Hopefully my second impression is better than the first._

* * *

When lunch rolls around, Ty Lee hurries into the cafeteria to find her friends and sees they've already gotten their table. It's a little tight with all seven of them, but they always make it work and Katara waves her over with a smile. Ty Lee pulls out the lunch her mom made her as she sits down.

"Hey, how were your classes?" Katara asks, always the mother of the group.

Ty Lee shrugs, "Boring, but easy. I don't really need any fancy-smancy classes because I'm not going to university."  
  
"What are you going to do after high school?" Toph says.

Ty Lee thinks for a moment, "I don't know, maybe join the circus or something."

Sokka laughs good-naturedly, "You would, that would suit you, do it."

Ty Lee just smiles toothily at him and the gang fall into mindless chatter about their days. As they talk, Ty Lee's eyes wander around the room, searching for a certain brunette. She's brought back to Earth when someone nudges her and her eyes snap back to her friends.

"Looking for the new kid?" Suki smirks.

"We were gonna apologize, remember?" Ty Lee answers.

"You only want another excuse to talk to her," Suki teases and Ty Lee sticks her tongue out in response.

"Are you talking about Azula?" Mai, her best friend of ten years, finally speaks.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Ty Lee asks.

Toph snorts, "Wait are you talking about _Azula Agni_? You don't know who she is?"  
  
"She's the new kid?" Ty Lee tries.

"Her last name is Agni? Holy shit," Sokka's eyes widen.

"Someone just tell me what's going on," Ty Lee frowns.

Katara's lips press together, "Azulon Agni was one of the most prominent businessmen when Republic City was founded, his son Ozai inherited the company from him. Like a decade ago, Ozai died in a gigantic house fire that burnt the whole Agni mansion to nothing but ashes, no one had heard of a fire doing that much damage _ever_. His wife disappeared and her body was never found, and none of the news outlets updated on his children, they just said they were still alive but present when the fire was started."

"Her family all died in a fire? That's awful," Ty Lee puts a hand to her mouth in horror.

"If you ask me they got what they deserved," Sokka frowns.

"How can you say that Sokka?" Suki cries out.

"Ozai laid off half of his dad's staff when he inherited the company. Our dad couldn't get a job for years," Sokka says.

"Still, doesn't mean it's right he died," Suki argues.

Sokka shrugs, "Doesn't bother me."

Ty Lee tunes the two out as they argue and falls back into her thoughts. She scans the lunch room again, but there's no sign of Azula anywhere. No one was allowed to leave to get food from another place, so there's no way she was off campus. _Where could she have gone?_ As if summoned by her thoughts, Azula emerges from the teacher's lounge at the edge of the cafeteria, an apple in hand. Her golden eyes sweep the room and Ty Lee is caught off guard again at how beautiful she is. The gymnast waves at Azula, whose eyebrows merely press together in annoyance before she turns away. Sadly, Ty Lee puts her hand back down.

"Don't think she'll be my friend anytime soon," Ty Lee pouts.

"There's always tomorrow," Aang says and Ty Lee sighs and puts her head on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you're enjoying this story so far. i really wanted to create a modern au with tyzula and i have some time on my hands right now so i thought why not? no clue on when updates will be, but i'm trying my best. just know that you guys are in for a wild ride of a lot of angst, but also with the joy that comes with having your first love.
> 
> p.s. the gays also win in my stories, i always love me a happy ending:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> azula hates how small republic city is, especially when there's a certain gray-eyed girl who seems awfully determined to get to know her.

chapter two

* * *

It's not that Azula hates people, she just doesn't care for them much. People are unnecessary attachments and when the world has slighted her as much as it has, she prefers not to get too close to anyone. She has her brother and to an extent, her Uncle, and she's gotten used to the loneliness that's settled in her bones. Of course, it bothers her sometimes, but she tries not to get too upset over it. People like her are temporary, they come and they go and the world keeps spinning, and she knows it. She's content with herself and although she feels a pang in her gut when she sees a group of teenagers laughing together, it doesn't matter. Azula is alone, always has been and always will be.

Her first day of school passes without incident. While she's seemingly aloof, she already knows all of the material they're supposed to cover over the entire year. _Perks of being a privileged home-schooled kid,_ Azula muses to herself as she finishes her Calculus homework. Technically, she should be a second-year in college with all of the information she knows, but her stupid Uncle made her enroll at Caldera High for sake of appearances. The bell to her brother's tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon, rings and her head snaps up at the sound of giggling. A group of teenagers stumble in through the door, all obnoxiously loud and rowdy.

"Zuzu," Azula turns her head to call to the back, "you actually have customers, might want to tend to them before they decide to leave."

"Coming," her brother calls and she hears shuffling as she turns back to her work. 

With her math homework done, Azula only has to do some dumb introduction for English before she's done for the day. Wedged into the corner of the shop, Azula rests her head against the wall and closes her eyes to try and prevent the incoming headache. She should've just done her homework at her apartment (that technically was in Iroh's name but he never checked up on her, not like how he did with Zuko), but _no_ she had the _bright_ idea to spend time with her brother.

"You look like you're about to murder someone," her brother jokes as she opens her eyes.

Azula scowls at Zuko, her older brother of only a few years but he has over a foot on her. He looks even taller standing up with his strong jaw and his broad shoulders. If he didn't have that damned burn scar over half of his face, Azula would think he looked like their deceased father. But then, he smiles at her and all traces of her father are gone and he seems as jovial as Iroh.

"Go tend to your wayward customers, brother," Azula waves him off and he laughs at her, but still walks to the group.

Azula grabs her pen and starts filling out her English work, that seems more geared toward 6th graders than high schoolers. _What's your favorite color? What's your family like? What a load of bull._ She rolls her eyes as she puts "red" and "dead" respectively. She fills out the rest of the questions with one-word answers and is surprised when the chatter in the tea shop all but stops. Curiously, she raises her head and makes eye contact with the grey-eyed girl from earlier, and immediately frowns. The other girl and her gang of friends, Azula counts six others, all have cups of tea in front of them and tea cakes so at least they were paying customers. Azula cocks her head as she looks at the chestnut-haired girl, _she's definitely pretty,_ Azula notes, _if a bit stupid. I mean, c'mon talking about someone in the same room as you? How oblivious._

"Azula," Zuko comes over to her with a tea kettle and cup in hand, "that girl over there bought you some tea. She said you could join their table if you'd like."

To her credit, Azula's scoff is quiet but she still takes the tea, "I don't do friends, brother."

"Might be a good change," he shrugs and leaves her to her thoughts as he enters the back.

Not even a minute later, Azula's attention is drawn from her work by the scraping of wood against tile and looks up. To her surprise, the brown-haired girl is taking a seat in front of her, albeit with blushing cheeks, and smiles at her. Her hair is pulled into a long braid and the girl plays with the ends of it as she meets Azula's eyes. _Cute._

"Hi, I'm Ty Lee, and you are?" This new girl, Ty Lee, says.

"You already know who I am," Azula leans back in her chain and examines the girl, "you were talking about me earlier."

"Yeah about that," Ty Lee giggles nervously, "that was super rude and dumb of me and my friend and I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Azula shrugs it off, she's heard worse.

"Do you, uh, come here often?" Ty Lee tries.

Azula nods toward Zuko, who has just emerged from the back with another kettle, "My brother owns the place."

"We just found this place, but I'm sure we'll be regulars soon," Ty Lee smiles.

Azula gestures to her friends, "Your friends are looking antsy, you gonna get back to them or?"

Ty Lee's eyes widen, "Oh! Right, um, maybe I'll see you around?"

"See you in history, Ty Lee."

"Yeah, uh, see you!" 

And then the girl gets up, bumping the table and hurrying back to her friends. Azula hides her smirk from behind her teacup as she takes a drink. As she gathers her stuff up, Zuko comes by and shoots her an amused look and she laughs at his face. He stops by her table and grabs her tea cup and kettle.

"Are you coming by for dinner? Uncle's making komodo chicken, I think we still have a box of fire flakes in the cabinet too," Zuko asks.

Azula shakes her head and puts her things into her backpack, "I have some work to do."

"Azula," Zuko's tone is low but she can hear the concern in it.

"It's fine, Zuzu, I promise I'll go to bed by 12," she teases, "see you tomorrow?"

He nods, "Love you."

Azula doesn't verbally respond but puts a hand to her heart before she turns on her heel. With her backpack slung over her shoulder, Azula takes her phone out and immediately dials a number she's never saved, but knows by heart. She puts her phone up to her ear as she passes Ty Lee's group and exits the shop, the bell ringing behind her.

"It's me," she says, "do you have anything new to report?"

And so, the real work begins again.

* * *

At her two-bedroom apartment, Azula kicks her shoes off at the door and her shoulders slouch as she lets go of the day's tension. Her left arm aches and she shuffles to her fridge to grab a icepack and places it on her elbow. With her other hand, she scrolls through her phone and catches up on the social media of the day. While the only person she might be following is her brother, she does update about her life every few months. A few notifications pop up, and she gets seven new followers curtesy of Ty Lee. Azula rolls her eyes but can't help but swipe through some of the pictures Ty Lee has uploaded. There's always a smile on the girl's lips, while on Azula's profile most of the time her expression is a frown or nothing at all. She looks like the epitome of a regular teenager girl and Azula sadly closes the app. The differences between the two are stark, and she can't help but envious of the seemingly normal life Ty Lee has.

Her eyes flicker down to her left arm, the intricate tattoos not enough to hide the scarred and marred flesh from that night over a decade ago. Her skin is still red and she doesn't have the full range of motion in her left arm yet, but she's getting there. She supposes that if her dad was here, he would be proud of her. She traces the uneven flesh on her left arm absentmindedly and wonders what life would be like if her and Zuko hadn't gotten hurt. If her father hadn't died. She thinks and she thinks and she knows she's going down a worm hole, but her mind wanders and all she can hear are the screams of her brother as her mind drifts back to that night. She hears her mother yelling, the words all faint as if she's underwater, but they still hurt her as much as a knife.

"What a horrible excuse for a daughter!" Her mother had yelled one time although the details aren't all clear. To be honest, Azula can't remember a lot of her life before the fire, can only remember her father's temper and her mother's sharp words.

_What a horrible excuse for a teenage girl indeed._

Five miles away, Ty Lee scrolls through Azula Agni's Instagram as her phone plays some of the week's top hits. _Does this girl ever smile?_ Ty Lee wonders to herself as she thumbs through the photos. There aren't a lot and most are either of her and her brother or her car. As she scrolls down farther, the time between posts gets more and more infrequent until she's reached Azula's first photo. It's a family portrait and it's obvious that the two siblings couldn't have been more than eight or nine years old. Ozai Agni sits behind Azula, a hand placed on her shoulder while their mother sits behind Zuko. It's the only picture of Azula smiling.

And for the life of her, Ty Lee doesn't know why but her heart aches for this girl, someone she's only spoken to once. Her heart aches for the tattooed stranger and right then, Ty Lee makes it her mission to get to know Azula Agni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again. these chapters will probably be shorter than "i want to cut you out of my dreams"'s, but i feel like this story will be a lot longer. and trust me, this wouldn't just be a normal high school au, there's a few surprises thrown in there.
> 
> also, zuko will always be angst lord, but i definitely feel like azula is a close second. the fire siblings are just a mess tbh


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seems the world is on ty lee's side, or at least their history teacher is

chapter three

* * *

Ty Lee lifts her head off of her desk when the bell rings and groans, "I hate school."

"It's still the first month, girl," Suki laughs, "only one year left."

"Yeah but if I wasn't here I could be getting my nails done or doing some yoga or _something_ more exciting than listen to Professor Bumi ramble about the "olden days"," Ty Lee complains.

"I think he has some fun stories," Katara, who had only transferred into the class a day ago, says over her shoulder.

Ty Lee pouts, "Shut up, Katara, of course you would think he's interesting."

Katara's jaw drops open, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Suki laughs, "She has a point."

Katara's eyebrows furrow, "Wha-"

Professor Bumi, hunched over his desk, slams his fists onto his table and cuts Katara off. All of the students turn toward the front and fall silent, while the professor cackles to himself. His green shirt is fully buttoned and he looks way too old to still be a teacher. With all of the attention on him, he straightens his back (or straightens his hump as much as he can) and examines the room.

"Okay, class. Our first real assignment will be a month-long project about your family trees. You'll examine your family's history and origin, and then compare it with your partner's. The goal is to create a unity between you all. Although you may all be from different backgrounds, you all share a lot of traits. For this project, I'll be picking your partners. And by that, I mean I will close my eyes and pick two names and voila, partners," Professor Bumi snickers.

"This is gonna be rough," Suki murmurs.

"First off Jin and Ruon-Jian," Bumi says and Ty Lee hears a boy celebrate and the girl groan. She begins to tune her classmates out as Bumi keeps assigning partners and the pool of available students becomes smaller and smaller. Ty Lee still doesn't have a partner while Suki and Katara get paired up together.

"Ty Lee and-" Professor Bumi elongates the word and the gymnast holds her breath, "Azula."

Ty Lee blinks, _did that just really happen? Does the world really love me that much?_ She almost pinches herself, that's how convinced she is that this day isn't real, until she catches the sly look on Suki's face. _Oh God,_ Ty Lee thinks, _this is real._ The rest of the class blurs and unlike usual, Ty Lee doesn't bolt out of class. Instead, she plays with the end of her braid as she watches Azula cross the room. She hadn't realized how tall the tattooed girl was until now, until she is towering over Ty Lee.

"You know the tea shop you went to last week?" Azula asks and Ty Lee nods, "meet me there after school. We can start today so we can get this over with."

"But we have the entire month," Ty Lee says.

Azula rolls her eyes, "I don't know about you, but I personally don't want to waste my time with this dumbass assignment, I have more important things to do. Tea shop promptly after school, got it?"

Ty Lee dumbly nods again and Azula turns on her heel and leaves without a goodbye. _What a girl_ , Ty Lee thinks as she stares after her before she shakes herself out of her thoughts and rushes to her next class.

_What a girl._

* * *

After dropping her sisters off at home (her house luckily only being a few minutes away), Ty Lee races to the tea shop. She pulls into the tiny parking lot and swerves into a spot, miraculously between the white lines and grabs her backpack before hurrying inside. She is definitely later than she should be and she really doesn't want to give Azula another reason to dislike her. She steps into the shop, the smell of jasmine filling her nostrils as the bell rings above her. The shop is empty of customers and the only sign of Azula is the red backpack at the corner table, the same one from the week before. Spotting the owner, Azula's brother if Ty Lee recalls, she walks over to the counter separating the seating area and the kitchen.

The scarred man has an ear bud in his unblemished ear and his back is to her. He is taller than Azula, which is saying something, and looks like he is made of nothing but lean muscle. If he hadn't been so nice when she first came here, Ty Lee would be terrified of him. To be honest, he was still pretty scary. However, as he hums along to some pop song and wipes his hands on his apron, Ty Lee can picture him as someone nurturing.

"Excuse me," she calls but he doesn't turn around. Ty Lee frowns and calls out again but he still doesn't turn around. _How rude_ , she thinks.

Ty Lee yells, "Excuse me?" 

Still nothing. She sighs and opens her mouth to shout again.

"He's completely deaf in his left ear," Azula says from behind her and Ty Lee jumps, "you can yell all you want, but there's no way he'll hear you."

Ty Lee spins around to face the other girl, "Sorry! I just didn't know where you were."

Azula's hair is down in contrast to her usual up-dos and Ty Lee hadn't realized how gorgeous her hair was until now. It catches the light easily and looks as smooth as silk. It's a silly feeling, but Ty Lee instantly has the urge to brush it and braid it.

"Washroom," Azula shrugs, "did you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Some tea would be nice," Ty Lee smiles, "surprise me."

Azula nods and walks through the swinging door to the back. Ty Lee sits down at the corner table and unpacks as she watches Azula interact with her brother. The other girl walks up slowly to her brother and only on his right side before she touches his shoulder. Her brother pulls out his earbud and the two exchange some words before Azula points to Ty Lee and their table. While Ty Lee can't hear the exact words, Azula's brother says something that makes Azula's face contort in annoyance before she heads back to her. Trying to look busy, Ty Lee fumbles with her phone as Azula sits back down.

Ty Lee looks up at the other girl, dressed in a cut-off crop top and leather pants and feels completely under-dressed. There’s a plethora of gold on her, multiple rings on her fingers and a necklace of a flame around her neck. Azula's outfit isn't outright fancy, but it's the accessories combined with the swagger that makes Ty Lee feel inadequate. _Maybe I'm just projecting_ , she wonders. 

"He said he'll bring it out in a few minutes, has to boil more water," Azula tells her as she flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Is he deaf because of the burn?" Ty Lee blurts out.

Azula squints her eyes in annoyance, "No, he's deaf because of his stupidity. Yes, of course he's deaf because of the burn."

"Sorry, sorry," Ty Lee frowns, "it's just...sad. I couldn't imagine not being able to hear."

"He makes do, things happen," Azula says with an irritating amount of nonchalance.

"How can you just brush that off?" Ty Lee can't help her tone, "It's awful what he has to go through."  
  
Instantly, she knows that was the wrong thing to say as Azula clenches her fists and closes her eyes to take a deep breath. When her eyes open, Azula's eyes remind her of molten gold.

"I'm going to say this once and then hopefully we'll never have to talk about this or anything ever akin again. He is _my brother_ , Ty Lee. I have known him far longer than you have and just because I choose not to pity him about something that happened over a decade ago, does not mean I do not realize how much he struggles. Obviously you know about us, that's evident from you following me on social media. I don't know what tabloid you read about myself and my family, and frankly, I could not care less about your opinion. However, a tabloid is just a tabloid and I would prefer you not to make assumptions about real people. So just...I don't know, just shut up okay. Let's get this stupid project over with and then we'll be out of your hair," Azula says.

Ty Lee's eyes heat up and she fights the urge to cry, "Oh my God, Azula I didn't mean it like that. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I'm just dumb and my mouth says things before I can even think and I really didn't mean to offend you and I just keep saying the wrong thing but all I'm trying to do is learn more about you and be your friend, okay? And I know I messed that up but that's all I really want and I don't care what the stupid news says. I really don't."

"You want to be my friend?" Azula raises an eyebrow, "Just for fun."

"Yes," Ty Lee nods.

"Stop looking at me like that, it looks like you're about to cry," Azula frowns, "we can be acquaintances I suppose, I don't do friends. But for the love of God, please stop saying dumb stuff like that."

Ty Lee mimics zipping her mouth shut and throwing away the key and Azula actually smiles. 

"Now for the project," Azula starts and Ty Lee nods and lets the other girl ramble away. _One step back, but another step forward, maybe I can make this work,_ Ty Lee thinks to herself, _one day at a time._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the past is a ghost azula can't seem to shake, but a chance encounter with ty lee makes her night better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to this story's theme song "a world alone" while reading this chapter. trust me.

chapter four

* * *

Azula frowns at her plate as Uncle and Zuko drone on and on about new tea flavors and leaf combinations. Her mind races about the mountain of work she has to do, both for school and for her outside...hobbies she supposes. _If tracking down a wayward mother counted as a hobby,_ she smirks. Zuko knew somewhat of what she did in her free time, but not the extent she'd gone too. She may not have had full access to her trust fund, but she was an Agni and that name was enough to open a lot of doors, if it was used wisely. Maybe it was silly, her obsession with finding her mother, but when no body was found and her own memory failed her (the therapists said the gap in her memory was because of the trauma, what a load of bull), she had no other choice. She just wanted the truth of what happened that night, and why her mother got away scot-free while her children lived with the consequences.

"Uncle," Azula interrupts and looks up from her half-eaten plate, "what can you tell us about our family?"

Her Uncle's grip on his chopsticks tighten and the action is minuscule but Azula still catches it, _interesting._ Iroh takes a sip of tea and raises his eyebrow at her, "What would you like to know?"

"More about my grandfather, I suppose. What was Sozin like? Did he come from power?" Azula prods.

Iroh sighs, "You have more than one great-grandfather, children. Sozin was your father's grandfather. Your mother's grandfather was Roku."

"The civil rights activist?" Zuko says in surprise, "Roku was known for being outspoken about grandfather's actions. He hated the idea of the mines and unequal pay."

"And? What does this mean? Why are you telling us this?" Azula presses.

Iroh outstretches his hands and takes Zuko's hand and Azula's, "Because understanding the struggle between your two great-grandfathers can help you better understand the battle within yourself. Evil and good are always at war inside of you. It is your nature, your legacy. But there is a bright side. What happened generations ago can be resolved now, by you. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family. Born in you along with all the strife is the power to restore balance to the world."

"Balance to the world?" Azula questions.

Iroh frowns, "At least your own personal lives. I know I should have done more when you were younger, when I first saw the bruises. I was a fool to believe a word that Ozai said, and for that I will be sorry for the rest of my life."

His words stir memories inside of Azula and she closes her eyes as she thinks about the first time her father told he was proud of her or the last time her mother hugged her. Soon, she feels an unnatural heat press against her skin and her good memories are replaced with _that night._ The way the flames licked at her skin as she heard Zuko scream. Remembers the smell of burnt flesh as she grabbed her unconscious brother and tugged him down the stairs. She remembers the _creak_ and how pieces of the ceiling began to fall like burning stars. Remembers the scorching pain as the flames hit her back and-

Abruptly, Azula rips her hand from Iroh's and pushes her chair back. The legs screech against the tile floor and Zuko's head snaps over to her. She doesn't even realize she's crying until tear drops fall onto the table.

"I'm going to go home," Azula sniffles and ignores her brother as she starts moving.

"Azula," Zuko trails off as she grabs her keys and heads out the front door.

She feels so _stupid_ for losing her cool like that. It had been over a decade, she should've gotten over everything, should've gotten used to the memories. Her arm has long since healed, but every now and then she can feel the immense heat on her skin like she's back in that collapsing mansion all over again. Mechanically, Azula enters her car and starts the engine before she peels out of the driveway. She knows the path by heart and goes into autopilot as her mind races. Her emotions are a mess and she hates it. All she knows is control and repression and she had an embarrassing public breakdown in front of her family, _disgusting._

As she drives, she sees a teenage girl walking along the side of the road, familiar messy braid and pink clothing. Azula debates her options for a second, to be fair she could just leave Ty Lee on the side of the road and pretend to not notice her. Still, something inside of her leans toward helping the girl, so Azula wipes her face before slowing her car and rolling her window down. Ty Lee doesn't even seem to notice her, her gray eyes downtrodden and locked onto the path in front of her.

"Ty Lee," Azula calls and the other girl jumps, "why are you walking alongside the road at 9pm?"

"Azula!" Ty Lee lights up and a toothy smile takes over her face, "hi! My sister needed the car and I couldn't miss practice so I decided to walk."

"Practice for?" Azula says as she leans over and unlocks the passenger door, "actually wait, you can tell me on the ride over to your house. If that's okay with you of course, I suppose if you don't feel comfortable getting in my car I could call you an Uber. What option is better for you?"

"Azula," Ty Lee says her name like she hung the stars, "don't worry about it, I can walk it's only a couple more miles."

Azula frowns, "I insist, please. We are...acquaintances right? That's what they do, we help each other out."

"Okay," Ty Lee relents and gets in the car.

A surprised gasp escapes Ty Lee's lips as she looks around the interior of the sports car. The inside of the car is entirely black with gold accents along the trim of the car. It reeks of affluent tastes and Ty Lee feels a bit poor just sitting there.

"This car is amazing," Ty Lee gushes.

Azula ducks her head, "Thank you. Seatbelt?"

Ty Lee vigorously nods and buckles her seat as Azula speeds up and heads down the road. Ty Lee relays her address to Azula who nods and takes a right turn.

"What was the practice for?" Azula says as she slows to a stop at a light.

"Gymnastics, I've been doing it my entire life," Ty Lee doesn't seem to realize it, but a soft smile appears on her face, "I love it. We have a competition in a month and those are my favorite."

"Are you planning on doing it in college?" Azula asks and shifts gears as the light turns green.

"I, uh, I don't know if I'm going to college. My family can't really afford it and I don't enjoy school," Ty Lee rubs the back of her neck.

Azula's emotionless expression doesn't change, "You don't need a higher education to get a good job or have a happy life. If you don't want to do it, don't do it."

"Yeah, that's what I've been saying. What about you?"

"Nah. I don't like how the education system works. It's just about who's the most resourceful and who can memorize the most, not about retaining information. Ask anyone what they learned in algebra in five years and they won't know a thing. It's idiotic."

"You don't need college, you'll probably become the president or something."

Azula raises an eyebrow, "The president?"

"Well, it's just your aura! You give off a strong energy."

Azula sits a little taller and her ego is clearly pleased, "Hmm, I like that."

Ty Lee giggles and Azula internalizes how cute of a sound it is. The car falls silent as Azula drives, not even the radio on. They still have a few minutes before they get to Ty Lee's house and so Azula clicks the radio on. Ty Lee squeals as familiar notes play and moves to turn it up. She glances at Azula for permission who nods and soon the gymnast cranks the speakers up.

"Do you know this song?" Ty Lee asks.

"It's my playlist, of course I know it," Azula rolls her eyes but her tone is playful.

" _I feel grown up with you in your car, I know it's dumb_ ," Ty Lee sings along to the Lorde song and it strikes Azula how true those words seem to be, " _we've both got a million bad habits to kick, not sleeping is one. We're biting our nails, you're biting my lip, I'm biting my tongue._ "

"You're so off-key," Azula chides.

"Then do better than me," Ty Lee challenges.

Azula frowns and Ty Lee sticks her tongue out at her. The joyful girl keeps singing along to the radio and pointing at Azula as she sings. Soon, the bridge comes up and Ty Lee tugs on Azula's right arm as Azula gets to her house and parks.

"Come on, Zula," the nickname is new and Azula can't help her eyebrows from raising, "the song's almost over. You _have_ to sing with me."

" _Raise a glass, 'cause I'm not done saying it, t_ _hey all wanna get rough, get away with it_ ," Azula sings and Ty Lee screams in delight, "l _et 'em talk, 'cause we're dancing in this world alone._ _World alone, we're alone._ "

"You're so good," Ty Lee's eyes are wide and Azula unbuckles to fully look at the girl. Her eyes are bright and full of unbridled admiration, "One last chorus, Azula, we got this."

Although she lets Ty Lee belt the words, Azula sings along, " _All the double-edged people in schemes, they make a mess and then go home and get clean. You're my best friend we're dancing in a world alone, world alone, we're all alone_."

The song begins to fade away and Ty Lee giggles as she unbuckles and throws herself forward onto Azula. The older girl freezes as Ty Lee wraps her arms around her loosely in a hug and Azula slowly brings her hands up to gently press against her back. Ty Lee pulls back but her arms are wrapped around Azula's neck as she smiles at her.

"You were so good! I didn't know you could sing," Ty Lee says and Azula can't help the small smile on her face, "and you just smiled? I didn't even know that you could do that."

"I am capable of emotions," Azula jokes and Ty Lee giggles so much that Azula feels a sense of pride.

"I learn something new every day," Ty Lee comments.

Suddenly, Azula is hyper-aware of how close they are. She can make out the freckles that spread across the bridge of Ty Lee's nose and can practically count all of her eyelashes. Ty Lee's hands are still locked behind her neck and the gymnast hesitantly brushes the back of Azula's neck. Azula almost melts into a puddle right then and now, it's been so long since someone has been physically gentle to her and she leans into the touch. The smile on Ty Lee's lips stays as she looks up at Azula.

"Can I-?" Ty Lee starts before the lights in front of her house flicker on and a parade of girls come out.

The two girls spring apart and Ty Lee hits her head on the ceiling. She yelps and Azula instinctively reaches out for her. Her hands are outstretched but she's too afraid to overstep any lines and Ty Lee shakes her head with a sad smile.

"I'm okay, I should get going. My sisters are...something," she smiles, "thanks for driving me home, Zula. You're a pretty singer."

"I, yeah, no problem," Azula lowers her hands, "just text me if you need a ride to gymnastics or school or, uh, whatever. It's not safe to be walking alone at night."

"I will," Ty Lee says, "have a good night."

Azula just dumbly nods as Ty Lee exits her car and walks up the driveway. As soon as she sees the gymnast being surrounded by her family, Azula turns, shifts her car and drives away. Her heart beats rapidly inside of her chest and she hits her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"It's not safe to be walking alone at night," she mimes herself, "what an imbecile."

God, Azula hates feelings and she hates the way her heart feels like it's going to burst from her chest the rest of the night. Her mind replays Ty Lee's hug over and over and she feels dumb but she blames it on being touch-starved and yells into her pillow as she collapses into bed.

_Emotions are stupid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! thanks again for all the love, if you ever wanna talk ATLA or yell at me abt my stories my tumblr is @ aspenroman :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

* * *

Ty Lee can't help the gigantic smile she has on her face when she enters history class. Last night felt like a dream, even though it didn't end quite how she wanted it to. She's barely aware of what's going on as she sits down next to Suki and Katara. When she hasn't said anything, Suki and Katara turn to her.

"Earth to Ty Lee? What's got you so smiley so early?" Katara asks.

"Probably a who," Suki laughs, "did Kuzon from English ask for your snapchat?"

"Ew no," Ty Lee nose scrunches up, "it wasn't him."

"She's got a flock after her, it has to be one of those guys," Katara says.

As Katara speaks, the door to the classroom and Ty Lee looks up as Azula walks in. She's wearing red, a simple t-shirt and pants with the same golden necklace on. Even from the distance, Ty Lee can see the emblem of a flame between her collarbones. The middle section of her hair is pulled up, while the majority of her hair is left down. Her face is bare of makeup and Ty Lee only realizes that because of how much gentler Azula appears. She looks younger too, more her age, while the makeup always made her appear in her early twenties. Without thinking, Ty Lee waves and smiles at her. Surprisingly, Azula hesitantly smiles back as she heads to the back of the classroom to her regular seat.

"Damn, it wasn't even a boy. I should've known it would be our resident loner," Suki observes. 

"Stop," Ty Lee whines, "you're embarrassing me."

"Not like she can hear us," Katara shrugs, "what happened?"

"Well, I was walking home from practice and then she picked me up and drove me home. She was so sweet and cute and-" Ty Lee doesn't even realize she's rambling until Suki giggles.

"You're head over heels," Suki teases, "calm down, Romeo."

Ty Lee flips her off as Bumi finally enters the room and starts class. The entire time she can't help but try to surreptitiously glance back at Azula, whose head is buried in her arms. Ty Lee wasn't completely sure, but she had a feeling the girl was asleep. When the bell rings and Azula doesn't move, she knows her theory is right and waves goodbye to her friends. Professor Bumi had left with the rest of the class so Ty Lee takes her time walking over to the sleeping girl. Gently, she shakes Azula's shoulder and the girl slowly stirs.

"Wha-? Ty Lee, what's going on?" Azula mumbles as she blinks herself awake.

"You fell asleep during class," Ty Lee can't help the fond smile on her lips, "don't worry, Bumi didn't say anything interesting. Deadline for the project is still the same and then he told some story about his time in the military."

"Shit," Azula says as she starts to gather her stuff, "thanks."

"Do you, uh, usually eat lunch with anyone?" Ty Lee babbles.

Azula glances up at her, "No. Why?"

"Do you want to maybe sit with me and my friends today at lunch they'd really love to meet you and I think you'd like them," Ty Lee says all in one breath.

Azula raises her eyebrows, "You want me to meet your friends?"

"Yes! I mean," she clears her throat, "yeah. Never can have too many, right?"

"I don't even have one," Azula says dryly.

"Well, we're friends right?" Ty Lee tries.

"Hmm, I suppose."

"Look you just made a friend then, it's that easy!"

Azula frowns, "I'm doing this only to humor you, Ty Lee. I'll go today but I'm not going back if they're weird."

Ty Lee giggles nervously, "Okay."

And although she doesn't appreciate Azula calling her friends weird, she knows that it's better than Azula outright refusing and counts it as a victory. As soon as Azula leaves the room, Ty Lee texts the group chat.

 **ty lee** : _azula is sitting with us at lunch:)))) be nice boomerang boy_

 **sokka:** _not gonna come then_

 **toph:** _stfu. he's coming don't worry_

 **suki:** _can't wait to meet the girl of ur dreams_

Everyone in the group reacts to Suki's text with the laughing emoji, _even Mai_ , and Ty Lee groans. To make matters worse, the bell rings and she suddenly realizes she had been too distracted to get to class.

 _Crap_.

* * *

When lunch rolls around, Ty Lee fidgets with her fingers as she waits for Azula outside of the cafeteria. Throngs of people push past her and she presses up onto her toes to try and spot the brunette. Soon, the group dissipates and there's still no sign of Azula. Ty Lee feels her heart sink and she gets ready to tell her friends that she's been stood up, when Principal Iroh and Azula come around the corner.

"Yes, Uncle, I understand," Azula's voice is tight with annoyance.

"I'm just trying to look out for you," Iroh tells her.

Azula sighs and there's a tired affection in her voice now, "I know. I know."

"Azula," Ty Lee calls and Azula's head turns toward her.

Excitedly, Ty Lee waves and a giant smile appears on Principal Iroh's face as he murmurs something to Azula and the girl's face turns red. She swats him on the arm and he laughs as Azula hurries over to her and Principal Iroh enters the main office. 

"Sorry I'm late, Iroh wanted to talk," Azula says.

"I didn't know he was your Uncle," Ty Lee comments as they enter the boisterous cafeteria.

Azula shrugs, "I don't want people thinking I'm getting special treatment or cheating."

Ty Lee didn't even think it was possible, but her admiration for Azula grows (as does her attraction). Her heart flutters in her chest as they walk over to Ty Lee's table. Most of her friends are consumed in conversation, but Aang meets her eye and begins to wave.

"Hey guys, Azula's here," the excited teen yells.

"That's Aang," Ty Lee touches Azula's arm and whispers to her as they walk, "he's like, the cheerleader of the group."

"Really? I would've thought that was you?" Azula teases.

Ty Lee feels her mouth go dry at Azula's comment. _Was she flirting? Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-_

"Earth to Ty Lee, are you going to introduce us?" Mai states and Ty Lee snaps out of her thoughts to realize they're at their destination.

"Well, everyone this is Azula," Ty Lee smiles, "Azula, everyone."

Azula rolls her eyes, "Well wasn't that insightful."

Toph smirks, "I like her."

"Since Ty Lee's dumb, that's Mai, Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph. I'm Suki," Suki bails her out.

"Charmed," Azula says but her tone is civil.

Ty Lee takes her usual spot and motions for Azula to join her. She eyes the tiny spot and hesitates but Ty Lee pulls her down. It's a bit of a squeeze for Azula to fit between Ty lee and Mai, but to her credit, Azula doesn't complain. The group falls back into easy conversation, although Ty Lee notices Sokka refuses to look at Azula. The heiress is quiet throughout the lunch, but Ty Lee knows by now that's just how she is. It's a fairly peaceful lunch, until the end at least.

Aang pulls out a bag of small oranges, courtesy of his dad, Gyatso, and begins to pass them out to everyone at the table. He offers one to Azula who shakes her head and Sokka scoffs at her.

"What's your problem with me?" Azula nails Sokka with a glare and the look isn't even geared toward her but Ty Lee is scared shitless.

"My problem?" Sokka laughs, "My problem is you're an arrogant, rich kid who thinks she's too good for the likes of us. Like father like daughter."

Ty Lee watches Azula's fist clench and hurriedly she puts her hands over Azula's to stop the girl from doing something like jumping across the table to fight Sokka. If Azula could breathe fire, Ty Lee is sure she would be burning this entire place down. There's practically smoke coming out of her nostrils and Azula leans forward. The rest of the group watches in complete shocked silence.

"You're angry because I didn't eat an orange, ponytail?" Azula says.

Sokka scowls, "I'm angry because your family is made up of assholes who don't care about anyone but themselves. You're literally so self-absorbed, I don't know what Ty Lee sees in you. I mean, come on, Aang was trying to be nice and you had to turn him down."

Ty Lee's entire face goes pink as Sokka throws her under the bus. In surprise, Azula glances over at her for a second before she levels her glare at Sokka again.

"I can't believe I have to spell this out for you, dumb ass," Azula growls, "one, I'm allergic to oranges. If I wanted my throat to close then I would've taken the orange, but alas, I don't have a death wish."

Ty Lee watches as Sokka's eyes widen a little and his argument begins to fall apart. Before he can say anything to defend himself, Azula barrels on, "Two, I don't know what apparently my family did to yours, nor do I care anymore, but if you want to try and demonize me it won't work. I could care less what you say about me, but there is no reason to throw _your friend_ under the bus in order to try and hurt me. I can guarantee, ponytail, that my father has done far worse to his own family then he ever has to yours. So I suggest you shut the fuck up before I smash your teeth in."

 _That was hot,_ Ty Lee blinks, _I can't believe I thought that was hot._

"You don't get it, Agni," Sokka keeps going and keeps digging his own grave, "our father lost his job and couldn't get one for years because of your father. We were practically on the streets. You will never understand."

"Oh, I won't understand?" Azula coos in an obnoxiously sickly sweet tone, "I won't understand that people get laid off in the business world? I won't understand that sometimes the real world isn't personal, and shit just happens? What about that would I not understand?"

"You were born into this money!" Sokka cries out, "you don't understand how hard it is to not have it. To have to skip meals and give them to your younger sister. To have to grow up early."

Katara looks completely shocked that she's being brought into the argument and Ty Lee doesn't blame her. Azula's fists are still clenched and so Ty Lee coaxes her fingers to relax and intertwines her fingers with the other girl's. Azula glances down at her again and Ty Lee gives her a supportive smile. _I mean, I'm not gonna stop you while you're ahead,_ Ty Lee thinks and hopes somehow Azula gets her message.

"Get off your stupid high horse," Azula snarls, "I was seven when my father died and my mother disappeared. We haven't had parents for a decade, who are you to talk about growing up early? Do you know what my father has done to us? My older brother can't see in his left eye, can't hear in his left ear, and has a permanent burn scar over half of his face. Both of my legs were broken in the fire, my arm was disfigured beyond belief. _All because of my father._ I was in the hospital for six months because of my wounds and my brother was there for one. I couldn't walk for years, I couldn't move my arm fully until the past year. We have to live with the permanent damage he's done to us, his own fucking kids. So stop trying to pull the pity card because I will win, every single goddamn time. Just shut the fuck up, ponytail."

Silence. Sokka's jaw has dropped wide open and the anger is gone from his eyes. His eyes are wide and his eyebrows knit together as guilt overwhelms him and Ty Lee feels bad for him, even though he did this to himself. Ty Lee feels sick to her stomach at everything Azula has revealed, and she has the feeling it's not even half of what had happened to them. This close, she looks at Azula's arm and notices the unnatural color to her skin. The tattoos hide most of it well, but now that Ty Lee knows what to look for, she can easily spot it. She brushes her fingers over Azula's arm and feels the bumpy and uneven flesh for herself and resists the urge to cry. 

"I...I didn't know," Sokka breaks the silence.

"That's why you don't assume things about people you don't know," Azula says in a mocking tone, "thanks for this enlightening lunch Ty Lee and friends."

Without any other words, Azula lets go of Ty Lee's hand and stands up from the table. She swings her backpack over her shoulder, leaves the cafeteria, and Ty Lee doesn't know what to do.

"Great going Sokka," Katara says sarcastically, "you're so smart."

"Well, I just-" He cuts himself off, "I didn't think he would've been like, abusive, to his own kids. I was just angry."

"I can't believe you just took it out on her like that," Ty Lee yells, "how messed up is that? Sokka, I thought you were smart enough not to just randomly yell at a girl, _who you don't know,_ about her dead parent. God, what a mess."

Ty Lee scowls at Sokka and grabs her stuff. She gets to her feet and leaves the cafeteria, in search of Azula to try and make things up to her. Behind her, the group falls silent, an awkward tension in the air. Aang slowly unpeels his orange as Sokka stares holes into the ground and Suki refuses to even look at her boyfriend. Katara glances over at Toph who shrugs.

"Well, that was fun," Toph says dryly.

Katara snorts and the bell rings as the friend group separates in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know canonically ty lee is taller than azula but i like imagining my fire lord as tall hehe. updates will be sporadic bc I’m back at college, but I’m doing my best !!
> 
> if u ever wanna yell at me abt atla/lok or want something specific written hmu on tumblr @ aspenroman . 
> 
> again, thank u all for the love. I see you guys and your comments and it makes me more determined to write:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fire sibling bonding!!

chapter six

* * *

The bell chimes as Azula enters the tea shop, the entire place barren except for her brother. His back is to her and she watches in amusement as he dances around the back to whatever song is playing in his earbud. He seems to vibrate with energy, moving his shoulders up and down as he grabs a tray of cookies out of the oven. She makes sure to be as loud as possible as she drops her bag at her usual table. Zuko still doesn't turn around and Azula sighs as she enters the back through the swinging half-doors and crosses the room to him. She taps him on his good side and her brother jumps as he pulls his earbud out.

"Spirits, you scared the hell out of me," Zuko groans as he turns his music off.

"That's why you should turn your music down. Anyone could sneak up on you," Azula pats his shoulder.

Zuko frowns, "Who would be sneaking up on me?"

Azula shrugs as she grabs a chocolate chip cookie off of the table, "You never know."

"You're so paranoid," Zuko rolls his eyes, "how was school?"

Azula bites into a cookie and swallows, "Fine."

Zuko glances over at her, "You're lying."

"What? No, I'm not," Azula scowls.

Zuko shakes his head and wipes his hands on his apron. He turns to her fully, an olive shirt on over his lanky form. He's always been taller than her, but Azula is never really aware of his height until moments like this, when he towers over her. Still, there is a patient and calm smile on his face and he inspires more comfort than fear in her. When she was younger, she would always run to her brother for anything and everything. They were inseparable as young children and only grew apart when they were teenagers. It took them a few years, but they were back where they started and Azula would anything for him once again.

"You always say how school is either horrendous, idiotic, or an extreme waste of time," Zuko lists off, "I've never once heard you call it fine."

"Well, maybe I just had a good day then," Azula argues.

"Ooh, is it a girl? Do you have a crush?" Zuko says.

Azula's face flushes, "What? No. Of course not! Why would there be a girl? What?"

Zuko chuckles, "I was just kidding, but your gay panic says otherwise."

Azula glares down at her cookie and the two fall silent. While the two were close again, none of them were good with feelings. Zuko was either a dramatic mess or dealing with some internal conflict, while Azula was the queen of repression. It definitely made Iroh's life more difficult, but that was all the siblings knew. Azula can feel Zuko's eyes on her as she stares at the cookie. A few seconds pass before Zuko clears his throat. 

"I just want you to be happy, you know," Zuko murmurs, "and you deserve someone good. Friends are good. Relationships are good. I don't know why you have this crazy idea in your head that you can't have friends but...you deserve to be happy."

Azula glances up at him, "Thanks."

"So what really happened at school today?" Zuko prompts.

Azula cracks her neck, "This girl wanted me to meet her friends-"

"The one who bought you tea?" Zuko smiles.

"How'd you know?" Azula's eyebrows scrunch.

"They came in again the other day and she asked for you," Zuko says, "she seems very...energetic."

Azula smiles, "Yeah, yeah she is."

"I take it didn't go well," Zuko comments.

Azula sighs and trains her gaze on the ceiling. She bites her lip before deciding to be honest with her brother, "I may or may not have blown up at one of her friends because he was insulting me and our family."

Zuko laughs, "You probably made him piss himself."

"He was being annoying. And it's not like I haven't heard all the shit he was spewing but," Azula trails off.

"But he was insulting you and insinuating things in front of your new friend. And you couldn't just sit there and take it, because it would paint a bad picture of you."

Azula nods and finishes her cookie. Brushing her hands against each other, she crosses the room to her brother and reaches up to mess his hair up. Before he can slap her hand away, Azula tousles his hair with a smile.

"You need a haircut," she says, "your hair's getting shaggy."

"You've been busy, and I'm not going to try and do it myself," Zuko tells her.

"I could do it now," Azula offers and Zuko nods. 

Her brother puts the cookies into a display case and cleans up the kitchen as she watches. It only takes a few minutes before he's done and Azula spends her time picking at her nails. Her nails are much shorter than they used to be, more practical, but she misses her acrylics every now and then. When Zuko's done with tidying everything, he takes his apron off and neatly folds it. _Of course he would fold it,_ Azula resists the urge to roll her eyes at him as he snatches a clean kitchen towel and they head into the room adjacent to the kitchen. The tiny break room, only big enough for two folding chairs and a collapsible table, is a squeeze but they make it work. 

Azula would've cut his hair in the kitchen or in the sitting area, but Zuko had complained that it was unsanitary and so she gave in. Zuko sits down in the chair nearest her and Azula drapes the towel around his shoulders. She grabs the scissors from the jar on the table and puts her hand on Zuko's forehead. She brushes his hair with her hands to straighten it and begins to snip at his hair. The siblings are quiet as Azula works and neither makes a move to talk. As Azula cuts her brother's hair she thinks of the last time they talked, her breakdown at their Uncle's and sighs. 

"I'm sorry," Azula still hates saying those words, even though logically she knows it's not weak to recognize when you're in the wrong (although Ozai taught her differently), "I shouldn't have lost my cool like that."

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong," Zuko comforts to her surprise, "you were upset, I mean, I get it. It's not like you were a bitch to me or Uncle. Honestly, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I just, I don't know I wish I didn't...y'know," Azula doesn't know how to say it.

"Cry? You're _human,_ Azula," Zuko says, "I don't know what triggered you, but the doctors literally said you'll probably have PTSD for the rest of your life just like me. I don't think mine is as severe as yours, but that's just because I went to therapy longer. You could always go back, you know."

Azula scoffs, "I don't want a shrink. It didn't help."

"Okay, whatever you think is best," he pauses, "how are the nightmares?"

"Varies," she runs her hands through his hair to make sure everything's even, "you're done."

Zuko takes out his phone and brings up his camera to look at himself. His hair is back to its normal length where it ends right under his ears. It's still long and with his free hand he moves his bangs around. Azula watches his expression over his shoulder and without asking, he snaps a few pictures. She doesn't even realize until the last moment, but manages to flip off the camera in the last photo.

"It looks good," Zuko nods as he stands up and takes the towel off.

"Like usual," Azula smirks and puts the scissors back where they came from.

Zuko grabs her arm, "I'm always here for you, you know. No matter what."

"I don't like to talk. But thanks," Azula says.

"Of course," Zuko smiles.

From the back room, they hear the bell chime and a loud group of people enter the store. The group is laughing and yelling and Zuko and Azula share a look.

"Guess like your friends are here," Zuko notes.

Azula wants to slam her head against the wall or tear her hair out, but instead she settles for thumping her head against Zuko's back. He laughs and spins around to stop her in her tracks.

"Stop it," Zuko chuckles.

"I don't want to go out there, they just saw me show emotion," Azula moans.

Zuko flicks her on the forehead, "Oh no, you're actually a human and not a robot."

"I'll punch you," Azula threatens.

Zuko brings his hands back to himself and stops bugging her. He moves past her to open the door and head back into the kitchen and Azula takes a deep breath before she follows him. Wordlessly, she finds the broom as fast as she can and moves to go back into the tiny room. Before she can escape, she hears an excited gasp.

"Azula!" Ty Lee greets.

And Azula hears her brother try to stifle his laughter as he puts his apron back on and Azula has never wanted the ground to open up and swallow her, more. Slowly, she turns and gives an awkward wave at Ty Lee and her gaggle of friends. 

_Fuck my life._

"Hey," Azula schools her expression into her best mask of indifference.

Zuko clears his throat expectedly and Azula sighs, "Ty Lee, this is my brother Zuzu, Zuzu this is Ty Lee, my partner for history."

"Zuko," her brother corrects but smiles brightly, "it's nice to meet you. Azula has told me a lot about you."

"Shut up," Azula hisses, "he's lying, ignore him."

Luckily, Ty Lee doesn't comment and just giggles, "It's nice to meet you, Zuko."

"We should work on our project soon," Azula says as Zuko leaves the back and goes to talk to Ty Lee's friends.

"I'm free today, but my house isn't," Ty Lee tells her.

"We can go to my place, um, when you're done with your friends."

"Your uncle won't mind?"

"I live alone."

Ty Lee's eyes widen a little but Azula still catches it, "Yeah, that works."

"I'll just be back with my brother. Take your time," Azula says.

"You can come hang out with us if you want."

"After what happened at lunch? Not today."

"I'm sorry about lunch," Ty Lee frowns and her eyes always look so watery that Azula's afraid she'll start crying, "I should've stuck up with you. I didn't know he was going to be so awful."

Azula shrugs, "It's fine. Sometimes people are shitty."

"Still. I guess I should get back but I'll try to make it quick."

Ty Lee reaches over the counter and squeezes Azula's hand. The golden-eyed girl stares dumbly at her hand held by Ty Lee before the gymnast lets go and skips back to her friends. Azula turns around as fast as she can to try and hide her growing blush. A moment later, her brother crosses through the double doors and sees her shocked and embarrassed expression.

"Someone has it bad," he teases and Azula just hits him before she hides in the back room and tries to stop her mind from thinking about Ty Lee, the gymnast with such sad but beautiful eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more tyzula next chapter don't worry:))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty lee is honestly just a hormonal teenager and it SHOWS

chapter seven

* * *

It's nearly an hour later when Azula emerges from the back room as Ty Lee waves goodbye to her friends. The brunette has her car keys in one hand and stays on the outskirts of the kitchen until everyone has left, save for Ty Lee and her brother.

"Azula!" Ty Lee greets and Azula has no idea how, but Ty Lee always manages to make her name sound like music.

Azula twirls her car keys on her finger, "Ready to go?"

Ty Lee nods and Azula crosses the room to give her brother a hug (he's always been sentimental like that) before she slings her bag over her shoulder. Ty Lee watches as the two siblings say goodbye. "Love you," Zuko murmurs and Azula places a hand on her heart but says nothing. As they leave, Ty Lee waves to him over her shoulder and Azula holds the door open for her. They head to her car and Azula unlocks the car for both of them to get in.

"Are you hungry or anything?" Azula glances over at her as she drives back to her apartment.

Ty Lee shakes her head, "No, I'm okay, thank you though."

Ty Lee watches as Azula nods and the two keep sitting in silence. Out of the corner of her eye, Azula drums her fingers against the steering wheel and Ty Lee wonders what she's nervous about. She knows she's normally super talkative, but can't think of anything to say. She's going to see Azula's place for God's sake. _I wonder if I'll see her room, is it all black? Or red?_ Ty Lee thinks but then her thoughts start spiraling to Azula's bed and-, her face turns pink and she cuts off her inappropriate thoughts as fast as she can.

"Are you okay?" Azula asks as she pulls into a parking spot outside of an apartment building, "Your face is all red."

Ty Lee doesn't trust her voice so she nods. She's hype-aware of everything and even though she is already aware of how attractive Azula is, she can't help but notice how nice her hands and arms are as Azula parks the car and unbuckles. _Get it together, Ty Lee, you're simping over her hands,_ Ty Lee tells herself and takes a deep breath to compose herself. She looks everywhere but Azula as she unbuckles and exits the car. She joins Azula at the bottom of a staircase and they start the ascent.

With her head in the clouds, Ty Lee moves mechanically and doesn't notice the extra step and suddenly, she's falling. Her hands flail in front of her and she's preparing to say hi to the concrete (her gymnast reflexes kicked in much too late) when she feels a warm hand wrap around her waist and stop her. Ty Lee exhales as she's suspended in mid-air and the hand on her waist pulls her back upright. She looks over to see Azula, with a concerned look on her face and her good arm wrapped around her still.

"Are you alright?" Azula says.

Ty Lee nods hurriedly because she can't formulate words. She can feel the calluses on Azula's fingers and hand, the warmth of her skin pressing through her thin shirt. Azula's grip on her side is tight, but not painful, and the two are pressed together. Ty Lee can feel the rise and fall of Azula's chest and resists the urge to swoon as Azula rubs her thumb over the back of her ribs before she lets go. The two still haven't moved and Ty Lee can feel Azula's eyes on her but she won't look at her. 

"You're so warm," Ty Lee blurts out and the edge of Azula's mouth curves up.

"My father used to say my brother and I were born with fire in our veins," is the only thing she comments as she continues walking and Ty Lee trails behind her.

It's only a few more stairs before they reach Azula's room at the top of the building. The taller girl unlocks the door and holds it open for Ty Lee as she walks in. As soon as the door opens, Ty Lee is hit with a smoky and rich smell, that almost reminds her of wood.

"What is that?" Ty Lee asks as Azula closes the door behind them.

"Vetiver, it's an essential oil," Azula tells her and kicks off her shoes.

Ty Lee follows her lead, albeit more gently and places her shoes neatly by the door. When she stands up, she takes her time to examine the place. The entire place is fairly large for what Ty Lee guesses is a one-bedroom (but what does she know, she's never been in an apartment before), but it gives her a melancholy vibe. The furniture is sparse and there's no decorations, save for a throw blanket hung over the back of the black couch. If she didn't know better, Ty Lee would think the apartment was deserted.

"Sorry, is it small?" Azula rubs the back of her neck and Ty Lee never knew the girl to be so shy.

"No, no, I just...when did you move in?" Ty Lee doesn't know how to say how she feels.

"I don't know, two years ago maybe?" Azula tells her.

Ty Lee bites, "I'm just surprised it isn't that decorated."

Azula pauses and takes in her apartment, "It wasn't meant to be permanent."

"When were you planning on moving?"

"When I turned 18."

"So...three years doesn't seem semi-permanent to you?"

Azula sighs, "You got to understand, Ty Lee, people like me aren't permanent. We come and we go, but we're not meant for...for places like this."

"Zula, you're 17," Ty Lee says in a way that really makes her realize how young the other girl was.

"I know," Azula bites her lip.

The two girls stare at each other for a few seconds. There's only a few feet between them, but Ty Lee feels like there's a force pulling them closer. She's barely aware that she's crossing the room until they're only a few inches apart. Ty Lee has to crane her head to look up at Azula, whose golden-eyes burn like flames. Ty Lee has never sat down and thought about it, but Azula is beautiful in a scary way. Her aura is darker than most of the people she's encountered, but it's not even just that. Azula is beautiful in the way the eye of the storm is, where you're granted a moment of serenity before the worst of the storm hits. 

Slowly, Ty Lee reaches up to cup Azula's cheek, and the other girl closes her eyes instantly at the contact. Her cheek feels hot under Ty Lee's fingertips and the gymnast wonders if this is what touching the sun feels like. A second later, Azula's eyes open and they stare down at her. In response, Ty Lee smiles up at her.

"If I'm being honest," Ty Lee says and brushes her thumb over Azula's cheekbone, "I really like having you around. And I know my opinion might not mean a lot, but I'd like it if you stayed even after you turn 18."

"Of course your opinion matters," is all Azula murmurs and while it doesn't answer anything, Ty Lee will take it.

For a second, Ty Lee allows her eyes to flicker to Azula's lips. They're perfectly pink and free of her usual red lipstick and Ty Lee wonders what it would be like if she leaned forward and kissed her. She wonders if Azula would even let her, or if she would push her away immediately. She moves her eyes back to meet Azula's and their gazes lock. Ty Lee has had crushes before and she's known she was attracted to women since she was thirteen, but this, this feels different. They haven't even kissed for God's sake, but Ty Lee feels like the air is charged with electricity, almost like lightning flows between them. And in that moment, she makes up her mind. She leans forward and suddenly there's only an inch between them and-

"We should start working on the project," Azula interrupts and abruptly pulls away.

The taller girl takes a step back and Ty Lee's hand falls limply by her side. _Did I overthink things? Did I overstep?_ Ty Lee's mind races. Azula clears her throat and straightens up a little before she turns around. It takes her a second but Ty Lee follows after her as they walk down a long hallway. There are two doors at the end of the hall, one on the left and one on the right. Wordlessly, Azula turns to the door on the left and turns the knob.

"What's this room?" Ty Lee asks about the other room, her hand outstretched far enough to brush against the door frame.

"Nothing," Azula says, far too quickly to be believable but Ty Lee doesn't push her. 

Ty Lee merely nods, she knows when to play dumb and when to push, and follows Azula dutifully into her room. The room is more decorated than anything else in the apartment, but only marginally so. Azula has a four-poster bed with black netting as a canopy and blood red sheets. The canopy is tied neatly to each bed post, but the fabric is fairly see through. To the right of the bed is a metal desk with a laptop on it and a small jar of pencils and pens. There aren't any drawers either. The walls are painted the same color as the bed sheets, but there's nothing on them. It's her room, but it still feels empty. The only thing that gives the room any sort of life is the two picture frames on her desk and Ty Lee curiously walks forward.

First, she picks up the smaller one and sees it's a picture of Azula, Zuko, and their uncle. Iroh and Zuko are smiling widely, while Azula has her arms crossed and a glower on her face. Ty Lee lets out a giggle and Azula walks over to her. 

"Were you always this happy?" Ty Lee teases and Azula turns her nose up.

Azula frowns, "They were pissing me off."

Ty Lee shakes her head with another laugh before gently setting the picture frame down. Then, she picks up the other picture, a family portrait of Azula, Zuko, and their parents. It's the identical photo to the one on her Instagram. She stares at it for a second and absentmindedly runs her fingers over the portrait of Azula.

"That was our last portrait, Mother always made us do them every year," Azula explains as Ty Lee examines it.

"You were so cute," Ty Lee squeals and Azula chuckles.

"I'm offended you used the past tense," Azula smiles as Ty Lee puts the frame down.

"Fine, you are so cute," Ty Lee amends and Azula's cheeks turn scarlet.

"Let's just start working," Azula says and Ty Lee nods.

Azula is a mystery and Ty Lee doesn't know Azula that well, but she knows that she has fire in her veins. Lucky for her, Ty Lee's never been scared of being burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you'll get the actual study session next chapter haha, this one was just getting a little long:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> azula is a dumb gay, plain and simple

chapter eight

* * *

As Ty Lee brings out her laptop and prattles on about this and that, Azula feels her mind race. _Was she about to kiss me?_ Azula wonders as she brings her laptop over to her bed where Ty Lee sits, _no, no I was just looking too far into things._ Having made up her mind, Azula sits on the other half of the bed, close enough to Ty Lee that their knees almost touch but far enough to not be invasive. She starts up her laptop and begins to open up a blank document when Ty Lee clears her throat and Azula glances up. Ty Lee smiles at her, nervously wringing her hands. 

"What is it?" Azula asks directly. albeit not harshly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened at lunch. I know you said you were fine, but that was in front of everyone and I, I don't know I just wanted to ask again," Ty Lee tells her.

And Azula's heart clenches in her chest because beautiful, kind Ty Lee was worried about her. _She wasn't trying to kiss you dumb ass, she just cares about you,_ Azula tells herself. 

"I'm fine, ponytail just annoyed me," Azula shrugs it off.

"Does it hurt?" Ty Lee asks cautiously, afraid to cross any lines.

"Sometimes," Azula takes a deep breath, rolls her sleeve up over her shoulder, and stretches her left arm out for Ty Lee.

The gymnast runs her fingertips over the top of her forearm as she examines the intricate designs. Slowly, Ty Lee turns her arm over and Azula swallows as she watches her expression. Ty Lee doesn't seem disgusted or taken aback, instead she seems in awe of everything on her arm. Azula can't fathom why though.

"How are you not disgusted?" Azula finally spits out.

"Why should I be?" Ty Lee glances up at her, a toothy smile on her face, "You created something beautiful out of a tragedy. It's art. Do they have meaning?"

Azula hesitantly smiles back, "Some do, some don't."

"Tell me?" Ty Lee urges and Azula nods.

"This is a foo dog, it protected royalty in Chinese Mythology," Azula points to the tattoo on her inner forearm, "and then there's a bunch of stuff that Zuko thought looked cool so I got."

"You got your zodiac sign?" Ty Lee teases and points to the scorpion on the top of her forearm.

Azula flushes, "I thought it was cool."

"It is cool," Ty Lee tells her, "tattoos are attractive."

Azula's eyes widen and she subtly clears her throat, "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do," Ty Lee smiles.

Hesitantly, Azula smiles back at her before looking down at her arm again, "I'm just glad most of it can be covered up."

"What do you mean?"

"There were only so many skin grafts they could do, some of the burns are worse than others."

She feels so _small_ under Ty Lee's questioning gaze, even though she knows it's not the gymnast's intention. Azula doesn't talk about her tattoos or her arm, although she might brandish it for social purposes. The tattoos kept people away, kept them from getting too close and kept Azula safe from getting attached. It's not rational, from what Zuko and Iroh have told her, but she doesn't open up, that's just not how she is. And she doesn't know why, but with Ty Lee the urge to tell the girl all of her secrets grows stronger and stronger the more time they spend together. 

"Is it just on your arm?" Ty Lee asks.

Azula shakes her head, "No, part of my back."

Ty Lee's hand, which had been lightly running up and down her arm, pauses, "Can I...how did that happen?"

Azula bites her lip and Ty Lee senses her hesitation and wildly gestures with her hands, "Zula, you don't have to say anything you don't want to. I don't want you to pressure you."

"It's okay, I want to. I trust you," Azula tells her and she pauses when she realizes her words are true, she _does trust_ the girl. She's only known Ty Lee for a few weeks, but she feels comfortable around her, beside the strange feelings that swarm in her chest when she's near her.

"Okay," Ty Lee smiles again, she's always smiling at her Azula realizes, and it's always comforting.

"I don't think Ozai ever wanted to be a dad," Azula starts and Ty Lee places her own hand over hers, "my uncle used to tell me that it was good the first few years, and then when I was a toddler Ozai started to pit Zuko and I against each other. It was small stuff at first, who could do their chores first, who could get ready for class first, et cetera. Then, it moved on to grades and sports. When the shift happened, I was only five and Zuko was seven, we were still kids. I don't want to imagine what it would be like if he was still around now. We were too young to know better, but I was always better than him even though I was younger. I was at a higher reading level, I could do math faster, I was a better soccer player, small things in the grand scheme of things, but not to him. He was thinking about legacy before we were even in middle school. It started to get physical a year before the fire. Zuko always took the brunt of it since I was better at most things than him, and I don't even really know what spurred him on but...Ozai and Zuko were screaming at each other for what felt like years. My mother was gone at the time, on some errand or something, and wasn't there to stop it. I was in my room and didn't think anything of it, until I heard Zuko scream, really scream. And Ozai..."

Azula clenches her jaw and Ty Lee rubs comforting circles on her hand, "You don't have to go on if you don't want to, I mean it."

"Ozai had turned the stove on and shoved Zuko's face onto a burner," Azula chokes out and Ty Lee gasps, "and he was permanently disfigured."

"How was your dad not arrested?" Ty Lee says.

"Child Protective Services were called, but Ozai had some strings in the government and it all went away. We were never the same and my mother took to hiding Zuko or spending as much time as possible with him. And what Ozai could not do to Zuko," Azula trails off, the words not needing to be said.

Without warning, Ty Lee flings herself at Azula and wraps her in a hug. It takes her a second to respond, but Azula returns the hug, although much looser. They're quiet for a moment until Azula hears sniffling and pulls back to see tears running down Ty Lee's cheeks. Forgoing restraint, Azula reaches out with her left hand to wipe away her tears.

"Why are you crying?" Azula says feebly.

"Because you are the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world and I'm so angry that someone would do that to you," Ty Lee sniffles and Azula wipes away another tear, "you didn't deserve it, you were a _child_."

"You're a flatterer," Azula says her lips curved up in a half-smile.

"Is it flattery when it's true?" Ty Lee tells her.

Azula feels her heart stop. She's never had anyone tell her that in her entire life, sure she's had crushes before but this feels real, this is tangible. It feels like there could be something real, like the possibility of being happy and not being alone exists for people like her. Ty Lee looks up at her through her eyelashes, no longer crying but eyes still watery, and Azula sees the adoration she holds for the girl mirrored in her eyes. And Azula feels like she wants to scream or cry or _something_ because there is so much feeling building up in her chest. Ty Lee is real, she is so human, so vulnerable, and she is so beautiful.

"Can I do something?" Azula murmurs and her heart feels like it's going to beat out of her chest.

Ty Lee nods, her eyes still locked on Azula's. Then, the golden-eyed girl leans down and connects their lips. Instantaneously, Ty Lee responds and cups the back of Azula's neck as Azula tilts Ty Lee's chin up with her right hand. She's never been kissed before and she has no idea what she expected, but not this. Azula can taste the salt from her tears, can feel the softness of her lips, and she thinks if God struck her down right now, she would die happy. Kissing her feels unreal, Ty Lee is all smooth skin and curves while Azula has always been sharp teeth and edges and she doesn't know how, but they fit well together. She doesn't know how long they stay in this embrace, though when Azula pulls back she's out-of-breath.

"Was that okay?" Azula says when she manages to catch her breath.

Ty Lee smiles up at her dreamily, "I don't know, maybe we have to do it again."

And Azula feels the laugh escape her mouth before she can even process it. The unbridled happiness in her chest makes her smile unconsciously and isn't even aware of it until Ty Lee pokes her cheek.

"I was waiting for you to do that, dummy," Ty Lee tells her, "since the day we met."

"Sorry, wasn't planning on swooping into history class and kissing this random pretty girl I just met," Azula says and Ty Lee giggles.

"You're such a dork," she says.

"We have to do our homework," Azula protests weakly as Ty Lee presses up on her toes and pulls Azula closer.

"Later."  
  
Without another word, Ty Lee kisses her again and Azula promptly shuts up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the end of all of my pre-written chapters so I don't know when my next update will be but probably 2-4 weeks bc of school :(


	9. Chapter 9

chapter nine

* * *

The next day, Ty Lee feels as if she's walking on a cloud. She knows her and Azula aren't _official_ official, but the relationship feels like it has more potential than anything else she's been involved in. Ty Lee can't help the smile on her face, again because of Azula, as she enters history and meets the eyes of Suki and Katara. Instantly, Suki breaks out into laughter and Katara frowns and starts to scavenge around her bag for something. Ty Lee hurriedly makes her way over to them and Suki looks up at her.

"What are you looking for?" Ty Lee asks.

"I bet Suki that there was no way you would show up _this_ happy to class two times within a week. I was wrong," Katara explains and hands a few dollars over to Suki.

"What did our Casanova do now?" Suki asks Ty Lee.

"Our what?" Ty Lee tilts her head.

Suki sighs, "Azula, I'm talking about Azula."

Surreptitiously, Ty Lee glances around and leans in, "She kissed me."  
  
Suki hollers, "We love to see it."

As if on cue, Azula walks through the classroom doors, her dark hair pinned up in a bun. There's some type of flame pendant on the front of her hairclip, and even from here Ty Lee can see the white Airpods in her ears. She has on the same golden necklace as always and when Ty Lee raises her hand to wave at her, Azula's lips curve up ever so slightly. She approaches them and takes out one Airpod delicately.

"Hi Ty Lee," Azula says, her voice so soft and gentle, "and...Suki and Katara, right?"

"Yes, but just ignore us, pretend we're not here," Suki grabs Katara's shoulder and forcibly turns them away from the two girls.

Ty Lee rolls her eyes but looks up at Azula through her eye lashes with a fond smile, "Hi, Zula."

"Are you busy after school?" Azula fiddles with the earbud in her hand.

"Gymnastics tonight," Ty Lee says, "why?"

"Ah," Azula rolls her shoulders back, "I was just curious."

"We can hang out during lunch if we you want, or tomorrow," Ty Lee props her head up on her hands and stares up at her, "I'm usually pretty free."

"I'd like to take you out on a date, if that would be to your liking," Azula says stiffly.

Ty Lee giggles, "Okay, just let me know when."

The bell rings then and Professor Bumi enters the room. Azula opens her mouth to say something but quickly closes it and shuffles to the back with a blush on her cheeks. Meanwhile, Ty Lee can't help but giggle at her antics but dutifully opens her notebook as Bumi starts class. Still, she can't help but pull her phone out in her lap and open her text messages.

_ty lee: you're cute_

_azula: listen, u could've like said no i don't know_

_ty lee: i would never dummy. are u sitting with us at lunch_

_azula: after that fight with ponytail? no._

_ty lee: i'm sorry abt him. ill talk to him._

_azula: it's fine._

_ty lee: no it isnt that was awful of him._

**Read 8:34am.**

After a few minutes pass and there's still no response from her, Ty Lee glances over her shoulder to see Azula scowling at her lap. Not wanting to add to anything, Ty Lee just turns her phone off and puts her head down on the cool desk, willing the time to go by faster.

* * *

At lunch, there's no sign of Azula and although Ty Lee wants to go find her, she doubts she would have much luck. So instead, she goes to her friend's table and opens her homemade lunch as the gang start to come in. The last to come in is Sokka and Katara, with the boy looking utterly ashamed and head held low. Ty Lee watches him cautiously as he presses his hands together and bows his head to her, a traditional thing from Sokka and Katara's culture, as a sign of submission.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that and I know it doesn't excuse anything, but I am sorry. I was angry and I was sad because we suffered because of her father, I should've thought that maybe she suffered too," Sokka says, "I know you might still be angry at me, but are we still friends?"

"We are, but you don't owe me this apology, you owe it to Azula," Ty Lee starts.

"Especially since they're dating now," Suki butts in and Ty Lee glares at her.

"It's not like, official or anything," Ty Lee argues.

"Sure looked like it," Katara teases.

To Ty Lee's surprise, Mai speaks up, "It did look like it yesterday."

"Shut up," Ty Lee whines and covers her ears like a kid.

"Leave her alone guys, I think she's got the point," Aang defends her, "well, I'm happy for you."

Ty Lee just smiles at him in gratitude and the others ease up and fall into simple, less embarrassing topics. Lunch goes by fast and so does the rest of the day. Before she knows it, she's dropping her sisters off at home and heading to gymnastics practice. Her phone buzzes on the way to practice, but she doesn't check because she's driving. As soon as she enters the gym, she's hustled into her practice clothes and then to warm up on the bar, her phone long forgotten. Being in the gym is therapeutic to her, and she goes through her warmups with ease. Her mind is focused and as they get into routines, she flips through hers almost perfectly. And Ty Lee knows she's good, but it's always nice to hear the validation. By the time she's leaving, she's covered in sweat and feeling tired but happy.

As she enters the old minivan, Ty Lee unlocks her phone to see a text from Azula a few hours ago, a simple _do u need a ride tn_ and Ty Lee can't help but smile at the thoughtfulness. She types out a short response as she puts her seatbelt on and then checks her phone again.

_azula: how was it_

_ty lee: i think im almost ready for the comp next week_

_azula: can i come_

_ty lee: you want to???_

_azula: yes_

_ty lee: of course, ill text u the address when i get it_

_azula: sweet. are u heading home rn_

_ty lee: yeah, why?_

_azula: jus wondering_

_ty lee: one sec_

Ty Lee clicks the "call" button on Azula's contact as she starts the car up and places her phone into the cupholder. Her phone rings for a few seconds before she hears a click.

"Why am I staring at your ceiling?" Azula asks.

"Oh my god, please tell me you're not one of those people," Ty Lee moans.

"Huh? Explain Ty Lee," Ty Lee can practically see the scowl on Azula's face.

"It's just like, a gay thing when girls complain that they can't see your face and nag at you about having your camera off or whatever," Ty Lee tries to explain.

Azula makes a noise, "Hmm."

"Shouldn't you be asleep anyways?" Ty Lee asks.

"It's like 10:30pm."

"On a school night."

Silence fills the air before Ty Lee breaks into giggles and Azula huffs out a laugh at her, "I knew it, there was no way you'd be someone who goes to bed this early."

"I go to bed at a reasonable time, you probably don't sleep," Ty Lee says.

"I go to sleep at a reasonable time too, mind you!"

"What time?"

"Generally 2-4."

" _Azula_. School starts at 7:30."

"Yes?"

Ty Lee shakes her head even though she knows Azula can't see her as she pulls into her driveway, "You need sleep even if you're some superhuman genius."

"I'm not technically a genius, I've never taken an IQ test so-"

"Same thing," Ty Lee turns her car off and unbuckles, "I say we have our date tomorrow anyways, you have to make sure you're ready for it."

"Oh, I'm always ready, darling," Azula coos.

A chill goes down Ty Lee's spine as she grabs her phone and moves it toward her face to see. On her screen is Azula, free of makeup and with her hair down, at her desk. When Azula sees her, her lips turn up again in her little smile, not smile, and Ty Lee smiles widely.

"Goodnight, Azula," Ty Lee says softly.

"Goodnight," Azula responds and hangs up the Facetime.

Ty Lee allows herself one moment to scream excitedly in her car before she exits and makes her way inside, ready for the day tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey bbs, sorry it's been a while. im guessing updates will be monthly for this at the max, but who knows. i know how everything is going to go (just about) but writing it is yikes. hope you guys are checking out and enjoying my other stuff in the meantime, hope it's holding u over.
> 
> personal life updates: i have just come back from working a long ass week and am v drained, but im talking to someone and yknow that spark of feelings u get when u first meet someone? it be like that rn. alas, he has an android but we're working on that, we'll see if i get cuffed this season oop


	10. Chapter 10

chapter ten

* * *

"Girls like flowers, right?" Azula asks as she paces in the lobby of the tea shop.

Zuko chuckles and sets the dishes he's doing down, "You're a girl, aren't you? What do you think?"

"I, personally, would think flowers are a cliché," Azula glares at him, "but then again I am the daughter of an egotistical CEO and a wayward mother. Not exactly stereotypical teenage girl."

"Do you think Ty Lee would like them?" Zuko asks her.

"I don't know! That's why I'm consulting you," Azula complains.

Zuko laughs, "Okay, well if you asked me then Ty Lee would like any gift you gave her, even if it was a rock."

"Is it just overdoing it on the first date?" Azula asks.

"Never thought I'd see my baby sister so worried about a girl," at Azula's glare Zuko raises his hands in surrender, "maybe just bring a few flowers instead of an extravagant bouquet, okay? Baby steps. You can see how she reacts to these and then next time you get her something you'll be a little more prepared."

"You think there will be a next time?" Azula says, a hint of insecurity in her voice.

"Azula, I've seen the way she looks at she. She's smitten as you are," Zuko tells her, "have fun on your date. You can tell me all about it tomorrow."

Azula resolutely nods before she turns and exits the tea shop, a clear gift in mind.

* * *

Hours later, Azula pulls up to Ty Lee's house, a billion butterflies flying around in her stomach. She reaches her hand out only to see it shaking. With a deep breath, Azula steels herself before parking the car and turning the ignition off. She steps outside and grabs the bouquet of flowers from her car before shutting the door. Nervously, she pulls down her charcoal leather jacket and smooths her red shirt. The distance to the front of Ty Lee's house seems bigger and more intimidating than before and Azula takes a moment to compose herself. Then, she strides up the driveway and stands in front of the front door. She takes a deep breath before she straightens up and raps her knuckles against the door.

Even from outside, she can hear the screaming of teenage girls and the heavy footfalls as people rush to the door. The door bursts out and a girl who looks like Ty Lee smiles at Azula. Still, her nose isn't as round as Ty Lee's and her eyes aren't as bright and Azula knows instantly it's not her girl.

"Hello," Azula ducks her head politely, "I'm here to pick Ty Lee up."

"Aw, she didn't fall for it," the girl turns to talk to someone out of view with a pout, "I really thought she would."

"I told you she wouldn't," the real Ty Lee says and takes the place of the other girl, "hi Zula."

"Hi," Azula smiles and then abruptly shows the bouquet into Ty Lee's hands, "uh, these are for you."

"They're beautiful," Ty Lee says in awe, "thank you! I'm going to put them in a vase, I'll be right back. Girls, don't bother Azula too much."

Ty Lee leaves the room and another lookalike takes her place effortlessly. The girl is an inch or two taller than Ty Lee is, Azula can tell from the way she has to crane her neck up, and holds herself more confidently.

"How'd you know she wasn't Ty Lee? Or I wasn't?" The girl asks.

"Ty Lee is shorter than you and carries herself differently," Azula shrugs and turns to the first girl, "your eyes are a lighter shade of gray and your nose is different."

"Damn, pop off," Her sister says.

Azula awkwardly nods, "Thanks."

Only a moment later, Ty Lee arrives and her sisters disappear. She takes Azula's hand tightly as she closes the front door and walks down her driveway.

"Hi Zula, thanks for picking me up," Ty Lee smiles at her, all bright-eyed.

"No problem," Azula awkwardly clears her throat, "You look pretty."

"Thank you," Ty Lee blushes and quickly kisses her on the cheek, "you look pretty too."

Azula's face flames and Ty Lee giggles as they reach her car. Azula opens the door for Ty Lee, for which the other girl swoons at, before getting in on the driver's side. She starts the car and places her hand behind Ty Lee's headrest as she reverses. To Azula's surprise, Ty Lee makes a noise when she does this, to which Azula merely raises an eyebrow. Ty Lee is scarlet and doesn't say anything but Azula chuckles anyways.

Her tires squeal as she accelerates through the neighborhood. With one hand, she holds with the wheel and the other rests on her gear shift.

"Do you want to put on music?" Azula asks, "It's going to be a little."

"Giving me aux? You must really like me," Ty Lee jokes.

Azula's cheeks redden and she bites her lip in response, momentarily speechless. At this, Ty Lee laughs and picks up the white chord before plugging it into her phone. Just as Azula turns onto the main road, music starts to fill the car.

"Feeling any vibe in particular?" Ty Lee says.

"Play stuff you like, I'd love to hear more of your favorite music," Azula comments.

If Azula was looking, she would've seen Ty Lee visibly swoon. Alas, her eyes are locked onto the road as she merges onto the highway. The next minutes pass quickly, pop music blasting through the speakers as the two sit in silence.

"Where are we going?" Ty Lee says.

Azula smirks, "Why would I tell you? That would ruin the surprise."

"Zula," Ty Lee pouts.

"Oh, stop it. It won't even be long, you'll be fine," Azula tells her.

Ty Lee dramatically crosses her arms and turns away, earning a small chuckle from Azula. Suddenly, Azula's phone buzzes but she doesn't bother picking it up and lets it go to voicemail.

Not even five minutes later, the phone rings again as Azula pulls into a parking space. Ty Lee looks amused at the phone call and tilts her head at Azula.

"Shouldn't you get that?" She asks.

Azula scowls, "I don't know who the hell is calling me at this hour but-"

She cuts herself off as she sees the caller ID, or lack thereof, and glances from Ty Lee to the phone. Without warning, she unbuckles and jerks the car into park as she grabs her phone.

"One sec," she tells Ty Lee and then exits the car, slamming the door behind her.

"What is it?" Azula asks as she answers the call.

"We found her," the disembodied voice tells her, "we found Ursa."

Azula's hand shakes and she can't find her voice as the line goes dead and she's left standing in the darkness.

"Oh fuck," Azula breathes, "what do I do now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed the chapter !! it's short but sets us up for next chapter :)


End file.
